The purpose of this project is to determine how individuals approaching retirement age reach decisions concerning migration. In an earlier phase of the project the following factors were identified as being important: cost of living, climate, closeness to relatives, quality of housing, quality of health services, and availability of outdoor activities. In the next research phase a questionnaire is being developed to ascertain how individuals make trade-offs between these factors when forming overall impressions of the desirability of retirement locations. Respondents will be asked to rate their likelihood of moving to hypothetical retirement locations described by programmed combinations of values of the factors described above. This will allow individuals to be classified both in terms of their likelihood to migrate upon retirement and their preference for different migration sites. Respondents will also be asked to evaluate individual attributes and overall desirability of a number of actual destinations. These data will then be used to assess the ability of the trade-off models derived from the multifactor experimental design to predict evaluations of actual retirement locations. Finally, these data will be used to forecast recent migration patterns and these forecasts will be compared to census data.